Happy Birthday, Dr Chase
by Calico17
Summary: Chase verbringt eine Nacht in House' Büro. House/Chase, Slash.


Er stand da und betrachtete die Postkarte.

Sie war ans Krankenhaus geschickt worden, nicht an seine Privatadresse.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, wo er wohnte.

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_.

Ein abfotografierter Blumenstrauß auf der Vorderseite.

_In Liebe, Mom und Dad_.

Es war ihre Schrift. Er hatte nicht unterschrieben. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht einmal, dass sie eine Karte geschrieben hatte.

Gleichgültig steckte er sie in seine Tasche, wo er sie vergessen und bei unpassender Gelegenheit wiederfinden und dann in den Papierkorb werfen würde.

Sie gab sich Mühe, aber es bedeutete ihm nichts. Er kannte sie kaum. Nicht viel besser als den Mann, mit dem sie verheiratet war.

Chase hängte seinen Kittel in den Spind und drehte den Schlüssel herum. Es würde ein Abend werden wie jeder andere auch. Er würde nach hause gehen und vielleicht die Energie aufbringen, etwas zu kochen – Chili oder Spaghetti oder irgendetwas, was im Kühlschrank zu finden war.

Oder er würde beim Chinesen anrufen.

Oder eine Flasche teuren Weins bei dem Spirituosenladen um die Ecke kaufen und sich sinnlos betrinken, bis er das Spätprogramm im Fernsehen toll finden würde. Auf ClassicTV wiederholten sie _Daktari_. Bestimmt würde er sich köstlich amüsieren.

Statt den Bus zu nehmen, wie er es für gewöhnlich tat, entschloss er sich, nach hause zu laufen. Es würde den vor ihm liegenden langen Abend verkürzen.

Es war weiter, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Zum Kochen war er definitiv zu müde. Er würde noch kurz beim Thailänder um die Ecke vorbeischauen, um Khai djiao und Kokosmakronen zur Feier des Tages zu bestellen.

Die Aufregung, die ihn in seiner Straße empfing, alarmierte ihn augenblicklich. Normalerweise war es ruhig, geradezu wohltuend langweilig. Jetzt liefen Leute neugierig und aufgeregt an ihm vorbei, und der Gehsteig, ansonsten leer und aufgeräumt, war von Stoßstange an Stoßstange parkenden Wagen gesäumt.

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, und er fasste den Riemen seiner Tasche fester. War das ein Löschfahrzeug, das dort in einer Auffahrt stand?

In beginnender Panik begann er zu rennen; rannte, bis er den beißenden Geruch von Qualm und verschmorter Elektronik riechen konnte.

Sein Haus! Seine Wohnung!

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, und er hatte das Gefühl, auf der Stelle zusammensacken zu müssen.

Nicht seine Wohnung.

Nicht sein Zuhause.

_Bitte lass es das der Nachbarn sein…_

Aber er konnte sich nichts vormachen.

Die Kerze, die er heute Morgen in einem Anfall von Sentimentalität angezündet hatte.

Er hatte vergessen, sie beim Hinausgehen zu löschen.

**oOo**

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als die Beamten ihn gehen ließen. Obwohl er nichts von der Kerze gesagt und gespielt ratlos einen Kurzschluß vorgeschlagen hatte, ahnte er, dass sie früher oder später die Brandursache herausfinden würden. Er wusste nicht, wie, aber meistens bekamen sie so etwas heraus.

Wenigstens war er gut versichert.

Man hatte ihm nicht gestattet, die ausgebrannte Wohnung zu betreten, doch er verspürte ohnehin keine Lust dazu. Nach dem, was der Mann von der Feuerwache ihm berichtet hatte, war nicht viel übrig von seinen Habseligkeiten. Komisch, wie sehr es ihn traf. Nicht, dass er Tagebücher oder liebgewonnene Fotoalben in seinem Apartment aufbewahrte; aber irgendwie war der Gefühl von Verlust niederschmetternd wie immer, selbst wenn es sich nur um ein paar Möbel, Klamotten und einer schlecht eingerichteten Küche handelte.

Als er in den Bus stieg, merkte er, dass ihn ein paar Passanten anstarrten. Bestimmt roch er nach Rauch. Vielleicht hatte er Ruß im Gesicht.

Er setzte sich hin und zog die Messenger Bag auf seinen Schoß, während er sich zwang, nachzudenken.

Er konnte in ein Hotel gehen. Seine Kreditkarte steckte in seiner Brieftasche. Sicher die beste und naheliegendste Idee. Morgen konnte er sich ein paar lebensnotwendige Sachen kaufen und Handwerker organisieren.

Moment mal. Die Brieftasche war nicht dort, wo sie-… Er spürte, wie ihn ein eisiger Schreck erfasste. Sie befand sich nicht in seiner Jackeninnentasche, wo er sie aufzubewahren pflegte, sobald er im Dienst war. Fieberhaft suchte er die Kuriertasche ab, aber er wußte, dass es lediglich eine überflüssige und irrationale Aktion war. Er steckte seine Brieftasche niemals zusammen mit Hausschlüssel und Mobiltelefon ein.

Seufzend lehnte der die Stirn gegen das kalte Fensterglas. Er musste sie liegengelassen haben. Ausgerechnet heute. Er war wirklich ein ausgemachter Glückspilz.

**oOo**

Zu später Stunde war es ruhig im Krankenhaus. Wenigstens befand sich dort ein Waschraum, den er morgen würde benutzen können. Nicht jetzt. Er war viel zu müde und durcheinander, um an etwas anderes zu denken als an Schlaf.

Verstohlen schlich er sich durch das spärlich beleuchtete Foyer. Die diensthabende Nachtschwester nickte ihm flüchtig zu und unterdrückte dabei ein Gähnen. Der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee hing in der Luft. Er grüsste stumm zurück und trat eilig in den Fahrstuhl.

Er kam sich vor wie ein Dieb, als er die Tür zum Büro aufschob. Es war leer; House war nach hause oder sonstwo hin gegangen, worüber Chase ausgesprochen dankbar war. Für lange Erklärungen fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft.

Er ließ die Hand über die Schubladen gleiten, bis er fand, wonach er suchte. Wie alle von Medikamenten Abhängigen, bewahrte House einen beachtlichen Vorrat an Vicodin in seinen Geheimfächern auf. Nicht so gut wie Valium, aber hilfreich gegen angespannte Nerven. Sorgfältig öffnete er den Deckel, entnahm eine Kapsel und legte das Röhrchen genau da hin, wo er es gefunden hatte.

Er hatte sich kaum auf dem Sessel zurechtgekuschelt, als ihm auch schon die Augen zufielen.

**oOo**

„Chase."

Der barsche Tonfall riß ihn brutal aus seinem Schlummer.

Chase fuhr hoch und war für einen Moment desorientiert.

Draußen war es immer noch dunkel; nur die häßliche Papierlampe brannte und verbreitete ihr warmes Licht.

„Was tun Sie hier?"

Verwirrt sah er auf.

House.

Wer sonst.

Er setzte zu einer schlaftrunkenen Erklärung an, aber House schnitt ihm das Wort ab, noch ehe er eine Silbe gesprochen hatte.

„Schlafen, natürlich. Was sollten Sie zu dieser Tageszeit sonst tun. Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, weshalb Sie Ihrer anregenden Tätigkeit nicht in Ihrem eigenen Bett nachgehen?"

Halbwach versuchte er, die Uhrzeit abzulesen. Kurz nach drei.

„Meine Wohnung ist ausgebrannt."

Das schien ihm für einen Moment den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Heimliche Befriedigung erfaßte Chase, als er erkannte, daß House überlegte, ob er auf den Arm genommen wurde oder nicht.

„Machen Sie Platz", sagte er schließlich. „Sie können auf dem Schreibtisch schlafen."

Ergeben kämpfte er sich aus dem weichen Polster, das, wie er erst jetzt bemerkte, schwach nach House duftete. Als er sich erhob, hielt House ihn zurück.

„Sie sagen die Wahrheit", stellte er mit unüberhörbarer Überraschung fest. „Sie riechen nach Rauch."

„Ich war auf einer Grillparty", sagte er mürrisch. Es half nicht, daß House im Zwielicht stand und noch keine scharfe Bemerkung auf seine Kosten gemacht hatte. Er hatte immer viel zu viel Respekt vor ihm, egal, zu welcher Tageszeit. „Es ist spät geworden. Ich dachte, ich fahre am besten gleich hier her. Es sind nur fünf Stunden bis Dienstbeginn."

„Oh, Chase." Gespielt mitleidig schüttelte House den Kopf. „Waren wieder alle anderen schneller als Sie? Haben Sie nicht mal die kleine Dicke überreden können, Sie mit nach hause zu nehmen? – Es gab doch eine kleine Dicke? Jedes Barbecue hat mindestens eine kleine Dicke zu bieten."

Im Halbdunkel gestattete sich Chase, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Dabei müssten Sie an jedem Finger eine haben", fuhr House gnadenlos fort. Die späte Uhrzeit hinderte ihn offenbar nicht daran, auf seine Kosten zu scherzen. „Mit Ihrer unverbesserlichen Verklemmtheit bestätigen Sie das Vorurteil der Damenwelt, alle gutaussehenden Männer wären schwul."

„Ich bin nicht-…" Er brach ab und drängte sich an House vorbei. Er war zu erschöpft für die immer gleichen Spiele. Nicht mal in Topform schaffte er es, schlagfertig auf House' ständige Sticheleien zu reagieren; wie sollte er es um drei Uhr morgens sein, müde, durcheinander und obdachlos?

House ließ ihn nicht durch. Der Griff um sein Handgelenk verstärkte sich.

„Warum sind Sie wirklich hier?"

Hatte er richtig gehört? Und wieso klang House' Stimme plötzlich so anders? Ein heiserer Klang färbte die rauhe Stimme, und er sprach so leise, daß Chase seine Ohren anstrengen musste. Beim Sprechen streiften House' Lippen wie zufällig sein Haar. Er zuckte zusammen und spürte, wie sich heftige Wärme in seiner Bauchgegend ausbreitete. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl.

„Sie waren an meinem Schreibtisch", stellte House nüchtern fest. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen derartige Intimitäten erlaubt zu haben. Was haben Sie da gesucht? Werden Sie rot? Zumindest sollten Sie den Anstand besitzen, es zu tun."

Die physische Nähe machte ihn ganz konfus. House war größer als er und trotz seiner Behinderung ein kräftiger Mann. An seinem Arm spürte er die festen Muskeln unter dem dünnen Hemd. Noch nie war er so nahe bei ihm gestanden. Chase konnte den Hauch seines Atems in seinem Haar fühlen, und ein salziger, leicht herber Geruch stieg in seine Nase. Wie der Duft von frischer Bettwäsche nach einer drückend schwülen Sommernacht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Das war nicht gut. Es war bedrohlich. Und endete womöglich in Desaster.

Gott im Himmel, was war los mit ihm?

„Ich muß gehen." Noch fünf Stunden. Er würde sie auf der Straße oder in einer zugigen Bahnhofshalle totschlagen müssen.

„Sie sind schon wieder verlegen." House ließ ihn nicht los. Seine Finger kamen Chase vor wie unlösbare Klammern. „Sie weichen aus, wo Sie nur können. Sie sind wie ein glitschiger kleiner Fisch, den man nicht zu fassen bekommt, so sehr man sich darum bemüht. Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie ermüdend das auf Dauer sein kann?"

Zimperlichkeit half ihm nicht weiter. Er mußte reagieren. Sonst würde House ihn buchstäblich niedermähen. Das war es, worauf er lauerte; das war es, was ihm mehr Befriedigung gab als vorgetäuschte stoische Gleichgültigkeit, die er im Inneren gar nicht fühlte.

Er unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch, sich abzuwenden, doch alles, was er erreichte, war ein unfreiwilliger direkter Kontakt mit House' Brust.

Der Gehstock fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden. House' freie Hand griff in sein Haar und hielt ihn fest. Er schnappte nach Luft vor Überraschung und Panik. Auf seinem Scheitel konnte er House' hartes Kinn fühlen. Er atmete völlig ruhig, kein Zeichen von Unbehagen oder einer sonstigen Gefühlsbewegung war ihm anzumerken.

Beinahe hätte er hysterisch gelacht.

„Hören Sie auf, sich zu wehren", sagte House leise. „Vertrauen können Sie lernen. Ihre jammervolle kleine Seele ist nicht tot. Sie atmet noch. Ich kann es hören."

Ein unkontrollierbares Schluchzen stieg in seiner Kehle auf, das er halbwegs erfolgreich niederkämpfte. Er schaffte es, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Der Druck von House' Fingern wurde stärker.

„Ich kann Ihr Elend riechen. An jedem Morgen, in den Sie in mein Büro treten, kann ich es in Ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Ihre Bemühungen, es zu verheimlichen, sind erbärmlich. Sie wollen es nicht, aber Sie verschwenden alle Ihre Energie darauf, ein richtiger Mann zu sein. Das sind Sie nicht. Das werden Sie niemals sein. Nicht, solange Sie sich wie ein dummer Junge benehmen."

Chase befürchtete, einen Schluckauf zu bekommen. Er war vollkommen verwirrt. Was tat House da? Das durfte er nicht. Er hatte es nicht gestattet. Es war nicht richtig. (_Hat er je danach gefragt, ob es dir recht ist?_ höhnte eine Stimme in ihm._ Er hat recht. Ein dummer Junge bist du, wenn du glaubst, deine Privatsphäre würde respektiert_.)

Vergeblich unternahm er eine weitere Anstrengung, sich loszumachen, doch wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es gar nicht. Obwohl die physische Nähe ungewohnt war, begann er allmählich, sie zu genießen.

Wann hatte ihn zuletzt jemand im Arm gehalten? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Wenigstens an seinem Geburtstag hatte er ein wenig Zuneigung verdient.

„Ich kann Sie heilen", murmelte House nahe an seinem Ohr. „Wollen Sie geheilt werden, Chase?"

Oh Gott. Was sollte er tun? Was erwartete House von ihm? Er war sein Boss, und morgen würden sie wieder miteinander arbeiten müssen wie jeden Tag, und er würde wieder kuschen und heimlich augenverdrehend auf bissige Bemerkungen reagieren, weil ihm sonst nichts einfiel.

House' Hand wanderte aufwärts über seinen Rücken, berührte die sensible Haut an seinem Nacken. Ohne es zu wollen, erschauderte er.

„Nein", flüsterte er und wusste, dass er es gar nicht so meinte. „Tun Sie das nicht. Tun Sie es nicht."

„Es wird nicht wehtun. – Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen. Sie sind jung und zart und unschuldig. So zart wie…" - er steckte die Nase in Chase' Haar und atmete tief ein - „…wie ein Lämmchen. Manchmal blöken Sie sogar wie eines."

„House…"

„Da. Haben Sie es gehört?"

Chase unternahm einen kläglichen Versuch, seinem Missfallen Ausdruck zu verleihen, indem er beide Hände gegen House drückte. Er fühlte sich warm und fest und gut an. Schamröte schoss ihm in die Wangen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade gedacht hatte.

Es schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Im Gegenteil. Chase konnte ein tiefes, heiseres Lachen in seiner Kehle aufsteigen hören.

„Sie haben immer noch Angst. Selbst wenn ich nett zu Ihnen bin, machen Sie sich vor Angst in die Hosen. Seien Sie locker. Entspannen Sie sich. Ich bin Arzt."

_Nett?_

Er hätte um sich schlagen sollen. Stattdessen ließ er es zu, dass House mit den Lippen über seine Wange streifte und seinen Mund fand.

Sämtliche seiner Muskeln verkrampften sich, als er den fordernden Druck spürte. Wie unter Zwang öffnete er den Mund, und er schmeckte flüchtig salzigen Schweiß und Rauch. Mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung registrierte er, dass es kein Kuss war. Kein _richtiger_. Keiner, den man mit einer Frau teilen würde.

House' Hände hielten sein Gesicht, der Daumen strich sachte über die Wangenknochen und berührte die feine Narbe unter seinem Auge.

„Betrachten Sie es als Therapie."

Er spielte mit seinem Haar und ließ es durch die Finger gleiten. Er hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt. Ihm war schwindlig, und das Zimmer begann sich zu drehen. Hilflos schloss er die Augen.

„Ich mache Sie wieder heil, und Sie haben endlich das, wovon Sie nicht einmal zu träumen wagen. Ich weiß, was Sie quält. Ich kenne Ihre sündigen kleinen Geheimnisse. Sie suhlen sich in Ihrer Schuld. Ich kann sie Ihnen austreiben. Sie müssen nicht einmal etwas dafür tun."

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, und diesmal schien es nicht mehr ganz so absurd wie beim ersten Mal. Chase fühlte vages Entsetzen über sich, als er den Kopf hob und rauhe Bartstoppeln über seine Haut kratzten.

Hitzig versuchte er, sich zu lösen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Woher nahm House die Kraft, ihn festzuhalten? Ihm war, als kämpfe er gegen eine Dampfwalze an.

„House. Bitte tun Sie das nicht. Hören Sie auf." Er wusste nicht, ob er die Worte tatsächlich herausgebracht hatte. Das Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals, und seine Arme schlossen sich instinktiv um den älteren, als wäre er am Ertrinken.

„Sie Lügner", flüsterte House ihm ins Ohr. „Sie wollen es. Sie wollen es, aber Sie können es mir nicht sagen. Weil Sie voller Scham und Schuld sind. Weil es Sie erstickt und Sie sprachlos macht. Hatten Sie heute Morgen nicht das Gefühl, es verdient zu haben, dass Ihr Vater Sie nicht anruft? Was war mit der Karte in Ihrem Postfach? Haben Sie sie voller Abscheu wieder und wieder gelesen, oder haben Sie sie in Stücke gerissen und sich gewünscht, dass er es sehen würde? Sie behaupten, es bedeutet Ihnen nichts, und doch kommen Sie nicht davon los. Weil Sie ein Heuchler sind. Weil Sie in Ihrem Trotz beharren und sich ungerecht behandelt fühlen."

Er strengte sich an, einen Sinn darin zu erkennen, während House' Hände über seinen Körper wanderten, forschend, hemmungslos. Seine Jacke fiel zu Boden. Er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass House sie ihm ausgezogen hatte. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren, als seine Lippen begierig nach denen von House suchten. Er würde beißen, bis er Blut schmeckte. Er würde die Knöpfe von dem zerknitterten Hemd reißen. Er würde-…

House drängte ihn rückwärts. Er spürte, wie sein Kopf heftig gegen die Glaswand schlug, und für einen Moment fürchtete er, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Es war kein Spiel. Es war ein Kampf. So, wie es aussah, war er gerade am Verlieren.

**oOo**

„Chase. Chase, wachen Sie auf!"

Er fuhr hoch, schuldbewusst und klatschnass geschwitzt. Von draußen drang graues Morgenlicht herein; es dämmerte, und irgendwo vor dem Fenster sangen die ersten Vögel.

Ein Traum. Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen.

Verwirrt, verlegen und erleichtert zugleich sah er zu House auf, der den Stock von seiner Brust nahm, nachdem er ihn damit wachgerüttelt hatte. House mochte zwar über ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten verfügen, aber die Gabe des Gedankenlesens gehörte seines Wissens nicht dazu.

„Was tun Sie hier so früh?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen", erwiderte House. „Es ist mein Büro. Ich übernachte gelegentlich darin. Was ist Ihre Erklärung?"

Chase schluckte. „Meine Wohnung ist-… Es gab ein Feuer."

House sah ihn genauer an. „Da könnte was dran sein. Sie haben Ruß im Gesicht."

Vorsichtig blickte Chase auf. „Habe ich Sie gestört?"

„Nicht im Geringsten." House deutete ein hinterlistiges Lächeln an. „Sie hatten nur keine sonderlich angenehmen Träume. Nicht verwunderlich, wenn man Ihnen am Tag vorher die Bude abfackelt."

Er wagte kaum, zu atmen. Sein Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, und er wünschte sich weit weg. Natürlich hatte er nichts getan, dessen er sich schämen musste; es war ein dummer Traum gewesen, und wenn House ihn daraus geweckt hatte, dann höchstens, weil er Gefahr gelaufen war, aus dem Sessel zu fallen.

„Schade, dass Sie gestern so früh gegangen sind", fuhr House ungewohnt munter fort. „Cameron wollte Sie überraschen, aber pünktlich kurz vor Feierabend waren Sie verschwunden. Ich vermute, es wäre in Camerons Sinn, wenn Sie jetzt ein bisschen feiern."

Er hielt Chase einen Muffin vor die Nase, in dem eine dünne rosafarbene Kerze steckte. Effektvoll holte er ein Feuerzeug hervor und zündete sie an.

„Vergessen Sie nicht, sich beim Auspusten etwas zu wünschen."

**Fin**


End file.
